Chronicles of the Pizza Lovers
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU. A vampiric witch named Cc granted Lelouch the power of Geass. Now, aside from being Zero, the famous detective, he is bound to obey whatever she wishes. LelouchXCc. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**xxxx **

**Chronicles of the Pizza Lovers **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass and its Original Characters isn't mine. It would never be mine.

**Warning:** Story sets on AU. Characters are subject for OOC. Written with betareader's help.

**Main** **Pairing****:** Lelouch and Cc

xxooxx

**Chapter 1: The Pizza Madness **

xxoxx

When Lelouch first met her, he though she's ridiculous. She ate a huge size of pepperoni pizza all by herself while she talked to him. His younger sister, Nunnaly had requested to eat some pizzas for their afternoon snack and he complied willingly to her wish. As soon as he opened the glass door of the Pizza Hut chain, he already noticed the green haired woman at the counter. She was staring intently at the menu list above the counter. She has a waist lenght hair and a pair of golden eyes. She's also wearing a girl's uniform from the same school. Her long green hair was tied in a low ponytail by a white handkerchief with some free tresses that frame her stoic face.

Cc ordered two large size of pepperoni pizza and paid it using a credit card. When she turned around her golden eyes met his purple eyes. A faint smile passed through her lips but Lelouch noticed it. She walked at his direction and his eyes widened when he heard her voice.

"Good to see you again, Lelouch Lamperouge or should I say Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." CC whispered when she passed on him. He turned around and was about to follow her tracks when he was halted by the cashier. He reluctantly ordered first the pizza he need to buy and immediately went outside to follow the green haired witch. Lelouch saw her at the near park eating her pizza at one of the bench. He approached her and stood still on her side.

"Who are you? How did you know who I am?" He asked bluntly.

Cc stared back at him blankly while chewing the small crust of pizza on her mouth.

"It's not really important compare to the murder case of your mother, right?" Cc replied and then took another pizza from the box.

Lelouch shifted his gaze to the box of pizza and noticed that the pizza has been half eaten.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked again.

"My name is Cc. I'm a private detective." she replied before wiping her lips with a clean napkin.

He blinked and stares at her suspiciously.

"What?" Cc asked with her brows furrow.

"You're joking right?" he asked back.

"Unfortunately, I am not." she replied and stood from her seat and threw the empty box of pizza to the trash bin.

"I see. So mind you if you'll tell me why are you spying on me?" Lelouch asked and follows Cc as she walks away from the park.

"Nothing in particular reasons. I'm just bored in my never ending life." she said and then disappeared at Lelouch's sight. He tried to find her but couldn't even notice a single hint of her whereabouts.

Lelouch finally decided to went home and was surprised to see Cc with Nunnally folding some origamis casually with his sister.

"Onii-chan, have you met Miss Cecilia Blair?" Nunnally asked his brother pertaining to Cc.

"Cecilia Blair?" Lelouch asked confusely and the looked to Cc.

"I'm Cecilia Blair. I assume you're Nunnally's brother." Cc said to Lelouch in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Lelouch replied to her. "Here's your pizza, Nunnally." he said and placed the box of pizza at the top of the table. He waved his hand and asked her to follow him.

They reached an empty room and Cc leaned her back at the door with her arms crossed in her chest.

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked bluntly.

"You." she replied.

"Why?" he asked back.

She approached him and coiled her arms in her neck. Lelouch was surprised when he felt her soft lips in his.

"Be my Warlock and I'll grant you the power to fulfill your desires." she whispered in his lips. Her golden eyes softened and a symbol appeared on her head. Lelouch stared on it and subsquently his left eyes turned into red with the same symbol in her forehead.

"You agreed to the contract, I see. Now, you're bound to me forever." she whispered in his ear seductively. Lelouch felt that he's dizzy and fell with a thud on the floor.

He saw her eyes turned bloody red and noticed the elongated fangs on her lips. She smirked as he slowly drifting in a deep sleep.

"Vampire..." Lelouch uttered before losing his conciousness.

Cc took him and walked towards his room. She placed him in his bed and touched his raven hair.

"Have a good sleep tonight, My Mate." Cc whispered. The windows suddenly opened and a strong wind came inside. The light on his room flickered and then turned off. Cc faded into nothingness beside Lelouch and then the room filled with a dead silence inside.

**xxoxx **

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Granted with the power to manipulate other person's will, Lelouch found himself being Zero, the famous detective in Britannia.

Clovis is after his mate, Cc and he must save her before Clovis could ruin their plans. Vampire Witch Cc had given up her role as Zero and passing it to her half vampire mate. Trying to live as a normal teenager, could Cc finally achieve her only wish? **Chapter 2: Adjust****ments **

xxoxx

A/n: My first fic for Code Geass. Why am I writing my 3rd vampire fanfiction anyway? Oh, I just love vampire stories and I love LxC pairing too. I'm sorry for the lot of grammatical errors but I wish you'd enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this plot and if you wish me to update this sooner. Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.

As always, I'm a lazy writer.

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicles of the Pizza Lovers**

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass and its original characters isn't mine. I only own the plot of this story.

**Warning:** Grammatical errors might present. Forgive the author. Characters are subject to OOC.

**Chapt****er 2: Adjustments**

He opened his eyes and felt a pang of pain all over his body. His throat was awfully dry. His body aches and its pains are unbearable. Lelouch was finally awake and was very thirsty. He wanted to drink something. Something that could quench his thirst. As he opened his eyes, Lelouch knew it was early evening. Through the wide open window of his room, Lelouch saw the city was blanketed with snow, and the tiny collections of the rooftops it. He heard a chuckle and turned his head to the couch and saw a familiar person sitting in a seductive position. A faint smile plastered on her luscious lips as her almost silhoette was made by the rising moon outside.

Lelouch remembered who she is. Golden eyes staring directly on his violet eyes. Long green tresses shine with perfection that cascades elegantly in her shoulders. The Vampire woman in his memory, Cc.

"Finally, you're awake." the temptress said.

He tried to crawled down in his bed but felt that his own strenght betrayed her. He only managed to sit with much effort to do it. He panted and the beads of sweat started to form in his forehead. Never had he known that he'll suffer the pain and thirst like that. His whole body thirsted and he was so weak, he couldn't even move.

He looked again outside and saw far side of the city vanishing in the black sky leaving some traces of light behind it. He tried to stand up but he fell in his knees in an instant.

'What happened to me? Why's my strength departing my body?' Lelouch thought.

Looking back at the dusky corner where he saw her, he noticed her golden eyes become bloody red set upon him. He gulped and became aghast. She seemed limp and lifeless,yet her beautiful face was as animated as it had been when he last saw her. Her eyes glimmered slightly, her nose long and thin, and the mouth has a seductive smile. There were the fangs that slightly touching her colorless lip. Her hair, a gleaming mass of green tresses cascading beautifully over her shoulders and arms. Lelouch thought she is the most beautiful woman he'd even seen in his eighteen years of existence. Her beauty was superbly magnificent.

"Lelouch." he heard her called his name in a hypnotic tone.

She laughed and he was beyond terror. He was in a contract with this monster. What made him agree with her? If it wasn't because of his grudge and his curiosity on his mother's murder, he wouldn't let this woman made a contract with him. He was afraid but he couldn't scream. He tried to gather all his strength and senses and make his body move as she stood up from her seat and her limbs found animation all at once. He gave a low roar of terror and scrambled up but fell on the floor. Lelouch tried to stand up again and run away from her as fast as he could.

But she caught him with her long white fingers that were too powerful. In a swift motion, she threw hin back to the bed and hovered above him. He realized he couldn't never win against that beautiful monster. She touched his face and stared down on him.

"Are you afraid of me, Lelouch Vi Britannia?" She asked in a hypnotic tone but he remained frigid and silent beneath her. Her beautiful face loomed over his, her lips are pressed against his cheeks. She chuckled and then laughed in a low light hearted laugh that seemed endless. Lelouch tried to push her away but she pinned him down using her own weight on his body.

"Stop on struggling if you don't want me to kill Nunnaly, my mate." Cc warned him. "Answer me,Lelouch." Her eyes flashed red. He nodded back at her and she loosened her grip in his arms. Her voice had a dangerous as well as a calming effect in Lelouch's body. She sounded like she's capable of reasons when she spoke. Cc seemed to be sophisticated to him.

He lifted to his hand and stroke her cold face gently. She closed her eyes as if she's trying to feel his warmth.

"What have you done to me, Cc? Why am I feel so weak?" He whispered and slowly she opened her eyes revealing her golden orbs.

"It is because of the power of Geass that I granted to you. It consumes large amout of life essence of its master." Cc replied.

"But I haven't used it. What power does it possess? Am I going to die?" he said almost whispering to her.

"It depends on your will, my mate." she whispered back shortening the distance between their faces. "And you're not going to die. I'm with you. You need me as I need you." Cc said before kissing his parted lips. Lelouch moaned in between their kiss and pulled her closer to him. He opened his mouth and deepened their kiss that sent both of them in blissful ecstasy.

Lelouch once again felt his thrist and the need to quench it. Cc pulled away from their kiss and saw him weak beneath her.

"I'm thirsty. My whole body is thirsty." he said. Cc sat on the bed and craddled him in her arms. She drew him to her and he felt her coldness eminating from her body. Lelouch felt his head turned aside, his body a heavy damp thing that he couldn't control.

Her cold lips touched him. Her cold sweet breath on his neck. She lifted his head and holds him with her left hand. Cc then punctured her own throat with her sharp nails. Lelouch trembled with fear as he saw her blood flowing from her wounds. Suddenly, she pushed his face to her wounds and commanded him to drink.

"Drink, Lelouch."

Her blood that was flowing from her wounds touched his dry lips. The Thirst seemed to hiss. He licked her blood and another great pleasure sensation caught him. Lelouch opened his mouth and locked it to her wounds. Blood. Her sweet blood quenched and dissolved his thirst. It was his craving that kept him clinging on her. He pressed his mouth harder on her neck and felt the blood coursing down on his throat. Her head is against his. He felt her tight enclosure and her breath in gasps yet she didn't made him stop.

Suddenly, her gentle loving hands carressed his shoulder and forced him backwards. She pulled on his feet and still held him in her arms. She brought him to his window and they looked outside.

Lelouch felt the blood within him pulsed through his veins. His eyesight became sharper and clearer that he could see even the dusts and small details clear from afar. His senses was extremely improved and he couldn't even believe it.

"Have you turned me into a vampire?" Lelouch asked Cc.

"No. You aren't a vampire,Lelouch. Your senses was heighten tremendously by my blood. It is enough to give you strength to use the geass for a week." she replied.

He turned to him and saw her white and blood tears stained his pale cheeks. She reached out of him as if she was in pain. He gathered her into his chest and saw some of sorrowful memories that touched his heart. He embraced her tighter and touched her head.

"You aren't ready, Lelouch. Someday, if you're strong enough, you could be a child of darkness like me and be able to fulfill what my heart really yearns." she told him.

She looked up on him and he kissed her eyelids. She smiled back on him. He pushed her closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

"You're not alone anymore. I'm your accomplice." he whispered to her ear.

They stayed a little longer like that until Cc push herself away from him.

"I should leave before Clovis find us." she said.

"Clovis? You know him?"

"Yes, of course. He found out about the geass and my immortality that's why he's hunting me down. He also deduced that I'm Zero's real identity."

"Zero? The famous detective of Britannia?"

"Yes."

Lelouch smirked and flashed his geass which surprised Cc.

"Let me be the second Zero, the mysterious detective. I must know the truth from Clovis and dispatch him sooner."

xxx

Next Chapter: Geass and Vampires

xxx

A/n: Sorry for the late update. A little bit of short update. Hope to hear your opinions! Reviews are very much appreciated.

Special thanks to:

Deve, CCM-13, midnight blue 08, renielle14, unnamed reviewer, Dark Fox King, chichi511, and Name Akira.

Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
